


Who's Your Boyfriend?

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [153]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Jensen, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity (Sort Of), M/M, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: J2 are in an established relationship and Jensen finds himself becoming very jealous of Jared's growing relationship with Stephen Amell. They communicate almost every day and hang out constantly, sometimes without Jensen.</p>
<p>Jensen becomes insecure and begins to suspect there may be something going on between Jared and Stephen. Jared has been distant with him as of late and to see Jared so attached to another man who isn't Jensen is slowly tearing him apart and the boys have a huge fight.</p>
<p>Jensen's suspicions are confirmed when, at a CW event party, he catches Jared and Stephen in a passionate make out session and all hell breaks loose.</p>
<p>It turns out, Stephen came on to Jared and unexpectedly kissed him right as Jensen approached, not giving Jared a chance to react and push him away. In the aftermath of Jensen's wrath, Jared cuts ties with Stephen and is dead set on proving to Jensen that he belongs to him and vice versa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Your Boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy guess who started colllleeeggee? if you guessed me you guessed right gold star for you. i'm totally still accepting prompts, i'll just be writing them mixed in with some other assignments. so if i'm slow, my apologies!

**Prompt** : J2 are in an established relationship and Jensen finds himself becoming very jealous of Jared's growing relationship with Stephen Amell. They communicate almost every day and hang out constantly, sometimes without Jensen.

Jensen becomes insecure and begins to suspect there may be something going on between Jared and Stephen. Jared has been distant with him as of late and to see Jared so attached to another man who isn't Jensen is slowly tearing him apart and the boys have a huge fight.

Jensen's suspicions are confirmed when, at a CW event party, he catches Jared and Stephen in a passionate make out session and all hell breaks loose.

It turns out, Stephen came on to Jared and unexpectedly kissed him right as Jensen approached, not giving Jared a chance to react and push him away. In the aftermath of Jensen's wrath, Jared cuts ties with Stephen and is dead set on proving to Jensen that he belongs to him and vice versa.

* * *

 

 

Jared was on his phone all during lunch. Jensen knew his boyfriend liked to tweet and facebook all the ongoings in their lives, and Jensen always like to see what photos and captions Jared added. But he was usually shoveling food in his mouth at the same time, and right now Jared wasn’t eating anything. He was just typing on his phone and occasionally giggling and Jensen was very curious. “Whatcha doing, Jay?”

“Texting Stephen,” Jared replied without looking up.

Ah, yes. Stephen Amell. The bane of Jensen’s very existence. He was always dragging Jared into pictures and activities and blatantly excluding Jensen, but always reminding him of all the fun things that he and Jared got into. It made Jensen’s blood boil and to make it worse, Jared was totally oblivious.

“How is he?” Jensen asked.

“Good.” Jared lifted his head to look Jensen in the eye. “He invited us out to drinks.”

Jensen raised an eyebrow. “Us?”

“Well, me,” Jared admitted. “But we’re a team. We’re Jared and Jensen.” When he saw no one was looking, he kissed Jensen quickly. “You’re like, fifty percent of my life.”

Jensen smiled. “Only fifty?”

“Maybe sixty on a good day,” Jared teased. He kissed him again. “So, drinks?”

The choice between Stephen and Jared going out alone and Jensen chaperoning—no, _accompanying_ Jared—wasn’t much of a choice. “Yeah, okay. Why not?”

Jared beamed and slung an arm around him. “You’re the best boyfriend ever, did you know that?”

“I did, but it’s always nice to hear it.”

Jared chuckled. “My sweet, humble boyfriend.”

“Don’t forget hot,” Jensen added.

Jared threw back his head and laughed. Jensen was always struck with how beautiful his boyfriend was when he laughed. A PA wandered over and called them back to set. Jared sighed and ruffled Jensen’s hair. “Drinks after we wrap, okay?”

“Good. I’d like to get good and drunk.” Jensen dumped Jared’s uneaten lunch into the trash. “Let’s go create Sam and Dean Winchester.”

*

Stephen’s lips pursed unhappily when he saw Jensen and it brought a smug smile to his face. “Hi, Jared,” Stephen greeted. His voice was notable less warm when he said, “Hello, Jensen.”

Jensen flashed Stephen his brightest smile. “Hi, Stephen. Nice to see you.”

The night went poorly, with Jensen and Stephen trading passive aggressive insults while Jared remained naïve. Jensen couldn’t exactly tell Jared that his friend was a giant douchebag, and he knew Stephen couldn’t insult Jensen. So it dissolved into attacking each other, hoping that the other would cave first and surrender Jared.

Jensen was sufficiently inebriated at the end of the night and stumbled into the cab, leaning on Jared. His younger costar was asleep by the time they reached their house and Jensen struggled to get both of them into bed. Jared fell back asleep as soon as they were in bed and soon he was drooling on Jensen’s shoulder. It was kind of gross, but it also made Jensen smile. Stephen could do whatever he wanted, at the end of the day, Jared always went home with Jensen.

*

Jensen was trying to memorize the next day’s scene while Jared was wrapping up at set. Sam’s scene with Cas had to be redone because the sound was bad but Jared insisted Jensen go home without him. He didn’t want to sleep without his boyfriend, though, and decided to do something to keep his mind occupied. He didn’t realize how late it was until the door clicked shut and Jensen glanced at the clock. “Jared?”

Jared came around the corner. “Hey, you.” Jared murmured. Jensen rubbed at his eyes. The words on the script were starting to blur he’d been reading them so long. “You’re up late.”

“I was waiting up for you,” Jensen said. “I thought the scene would be over in an hour, why were you out so long?”

“Went out for drinks with Stephen,” Jared said nonchalantly.

“And you didn’t think to tell me?” Jensen asked.

“Why does it matter? We got a beer and then I came home. Nothing to tell.”

"I thought  _I_ was your boyfriend, but you're spending more time with him than with me," Jensen muttered. 

"I was out for an extra hour, so what?"

“It would have been nice to know,” Jensen huffed.

Jared sighed. “Fine, next time I’ll tell you, okay?”

“Okay,” Jensen conceded. _Not okay. You had a beer with Amell_. Jensen let out a deep breath. It wasn’t right to be jealous or bitter. Jared was his own person. “Let’s just go to bed.”

“Yeah, let’s,” Jared agreed. They went to bed together, but there was still a layer of tension between them.

*

It happened a few more times over the week, Jared blowing off Jensen for Stephen. They were texting when they weren’t together, and they had almost as many inside jokes as Jared and Jensen had. Even when he went to bed with Jared it felt like he was sleeping next to a stranger.

Every time Jensen asked, “Who’re you texting?” The answer was always “Stephen.” And if Jensen asked him out, Jared would say he had plans with Stephen. Sometimes he’d invite Jensen along, and sometimes Jensen would be waiting for an invitation that never came. He felt the best relationship he’d ever been in fading away. He wanted Stephen Amell to crawl into a hole and die somewhere instead of trying to sneak his boyfriend away. Jensen’s hands balled into fists every time someone even came close to mentioning Arrow or Stephen Amell.

*

There was a CW party and Jensen was hoping this would be the moment that he and Jared could reconnect. A few of Dean’s scenes had yet to be filmed, however, so he’d have to stick around for that. “Hey,” Jensen pulled Jared aside. “I might be a little late to the party, so why don’t you head out and order me a drink?”

Jared grinned. “Can I get you something fruity and girly?”

“Not if you want me to put out later,” Jensen retorted. “Get me a beer, bitch.”

“Whatever, jerk.” Jared squeezed his hand and then pulled him in for a hug. “Jensen, I love you.”

Jensen’s breath caught. They really only reserved the “L” word for certain situations. He didn’t know why Jared was telling him now, but the words filled him with bubbles and he grinned stupidly. “I love you, too, Jared.”

Jared kissed him slowly and had a regretful look on his face when he pulled back. “I’ll see you at the event, okay? I know you hate when the CW makes us do this, but it’s going to be over quick and then we can go home and have sex.”

“I’m holding you to that, Padalecki.” Jensen hugged him and then watched Jared wander over to the car. He waved goodbye out of the window as Jensen made his way back towards set. Hopefully this would be over quickly; the sooner he got out of here, the sooner he got out of the party to have sex with Jared.

*

The party was in full swing by the time Jensen arrived. There were cars filling up the lot and CW stars milling around the room with drinks in their hands. Mike Rosenbaum drunkenly greeted him and then stumbled off, most likely to throw up or drape himself on Tom Welling. Jensen’s eyes followed him, amused, before scanning the room for his boyfriend. At first glance he couldn’t see Jared, so he ventured further inside. The tall, shaggy brown-haired man was barely visible and Jensen made his way towards him. Stephen Amell was next to him, and chatting him up way to closely for Jensen’s taste. He watched Jared laugh and then Stephen pull Jared down, pressing their lips together.

Jensen’s heart stopped. Is this why Jared said he loved him? To lure him into a false sense of security so he could go and cheat on him with Stephen? Sadness morphed into anger and Jensen stormed over to them. “Hi, Jared,” Jensen hissed.

Jared jumped back, his eyes wide and terrified. “Jensen!”

“Hi, Jensen,” Stephen sneered, saccharine smile on his face. “How are you?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Jensen snapped. “And you!” He shoved his finger at Jared’s chest. “What the hell, asshole? You complete fucker, I trusted you!”

“It’s not what it looks like,” Jared said desperately.

“Fuck you! I don’t want anything to do with you anymore!” He shook his head. “You and your lies. I can’t believe I fell for that whole ‘I love you’ act.”

“It’s not an act,” Jared cried.

“I just–,” Jensen pinched himself to try and stop the tears. “I don’t want to look at you right now. Just leave me alone.” He turned on his heel and fled the building.

Jared wanted to chase after him but Stephen caught his arm. “Where are you going?” He asked. “We just started having fun?”

“Fun?” Jared echoed. “You just kissed me in front of my boyfriend! You made him believe I didn’t love him, that I was a _cheater_!”

“You kissed me back,” Stephen shot.

“No, I didn’t. I was startled and Jensen showed up before I could give you a piece of my mind. But now I’m going to.” Jared shoved him backwards. “That was a real dick move, Stephen. That was the worst thing you’ve ever done and I was stupidly blind not to see how much of an asshole you are. So here’s what’s going to happen now. You’re going to lose my number. You’re going to forget that we were ever friends, and don’t ever try and contact me again. We’re not going to have any further contact for the rest of your miserable life, understand?”

“But Jared–,”

“ _Understand_?” Jared repeated, interrupting Stephen. “No more contact, no more lies. You stay away from me and you stay away from Jensen.”

“I’ll tell the network about you and Jensen,” Stephen threatened.

“Fine! Tell the whole world! I don’t care. The only person I care about is Jensen and he’s gone now, thanks to you!”

Stephen looked angry and frustrated, but Jared had nothing left to say. He shoved Stephen one last time and turned to sprint after his boyfriend. Jensen was already gone, so Jared hailed down a cab and took him to their shared house.

Jensen was in the foyer, crying, and Jared felt like the scum of the earth. “Jensen?”

“Go away,” Jensen muttered. His voice was thick with tears.

Jared ignored him and got closer. “I’m sorry. I swear, I had no idea Stephen was going to do that. I was talking about Supernatural and suddenly he was kissing me. I wanted to shove him off, call him a total dickhead, but suddenly you were there. You have to believe me, Jensen. I never wanted that and I’ve cut all ties with him.” He touched Jensen’s shoulder. “You have to trust me.”

Jensen turned to him, eyes red. “You’ve been so distant lately. You always want to hang out with Stephen, text Stephen, have inside jokes with Stephen—the only time we spend together, you’re Sam and I’m Dean. I don’t even know where you are sometimes. How can I be sure this isn’t the first time? How can I trust you if you don’t trust me enough to talk to me about anything? I feel like I’m being shoved out of your life. How can you ask me to trust you now?”

“I never, ever did anything with him,” Jared urged. “I should have realized what his intentions were much sooner and if I had, I promise I would have gotten rid of him.”

Jensen sniffed and wiped some tears off his face. “Why… do you still…”

“Jensen, I love you more than anything,” Jared promise. “I’ll do anything, _anything_ to prove it.”

“You won’t see him anymore, right?” Jensen asked quietly. “No more Stephen, no more ditching me for him?”

“Never. As far as I’m concerned, Stephen Amell doesn’t even exist.”

Jensen let out a deep breath. His body ached for Jared, he longed to be wrapped up in his embrace. As if Jared could read his mind, warm arms looped around his waist. “Come on, baby. Let me prove that I love you. Let go, Jensen, and let me take care of you.”

Jensen’s energy seeped out of his body and he melted into Jared’s embrace. “Don’t ever do that to me again.”

“Never,” Jared promised. He scooped Jensen up and the older man wrapped his legs around Jared’s hips. “Now relax. I’m going to take care of you, sweetheart.”

Jared carried him up to the bedroom and lay him gently on the bed. Jared eased Jensen’s shirt off him and then kissed the hollow of his throat. Jensen closed his eyes and relaxed on the bed. Jared kissed his way down his chest to Jensen’s nipple, which he sucked on lightly. Jensen’s hips twitched and his dick started to harden in his pants. Jared trailed his lips downwards, his hands slipping off the belt. “I’m going to tie your hands, Jen.”

Jensen obediently raised his hands and let Jared tie the belt around them. “There. Now you can really just let go and let me do all the work.”

Jensen nodded tiredly. His anger-fueled adrenalin was wearing off, leaving nothing but exhaustion. Jared pulled off Jensen’s slacks and threw them on the floor. His boxers went next, and then Jensen was completely naked. He felt uncomfortable, naked while Jared was clothed, but then Jared sucked Jensen’s dick into his mouth and all feelings except pleasure went away. Jensen’s cock leaked precome in Jared’s mouth and he just swallowed it. Jensen’s hips twitched with the need to come as a warm, soft mouth sucked and teased his dick. Jared pulled off and mouthed his way down to suck on Jensen’s balls. Jensen jerked and whined and he felt Jared chuckle against his hip. He nipped lightly and then started to take off his clothes.

Nothing separated their naked bodies and Jared flipped Jensen onto his stomach. He spread Jensen’s cheeks, exposing his hole, and stuck his tongue inside. Jensen keened loudly and pressed his ass into Jared’s mouth. Jared didn’t waste time teasing, he sucked and tongue-fucked Jensen until his balls seized up, Jensen on the edge of orgasm.

Jared pulled off and Jensen whined unhappily. “Please, I need to come!”

“I’m going to make you come so hard,” Jared promised. “Just close your eyes and let me take care of everything, okay?”

Jensen couldn’t turn around to see what Jared was doing; the belt combined with Jared’s firm hands kept him face down on the bed. He heard the snap of a lube bottle and then slippery fingers stretched his hole. He was already loose and wet from Jared’s rimming, and it didn’t take long before Jensen was ready. Jared started to push his dick inside. It filled Jensen up wonderfully and they both groaned when he was fully inside. “Fuck, Jen,” Jared sighed. “You feel so great. So tight around my dick.”

“You’re so big,” Jensen panted. “Come on, Jay. Fuck me!”

Jared started to piston his hips. His hands dug into Jensen’s sides and his nails made half-moon shaped marks. There would be bruises tomorrow, bruises that spoke of ownership and love. Each one of Jared’s thrusts was deep and powerful. The headboard slammed with the forced and Jensen’s cock was so hard it hurt. He rutted against the bed, the soft sheets providing friction for his dick. Jensen humped it, his hips twitching of their own accord and his breath heavy and ragged. Jared altered his position and his thrusts started to hammer against Jensen’s prostate. The younger man screamed in pleasure and his cock spurted more precome.

“Jensen,” Jared grunted. “I want to see you lose it,” he demanded. “I want to feel you come all over the bed. He reached a hand under Jensen’s chest to play with his nipples and Jensen came with a howl. His limbs turned into jello.

Jared continued to thrust until his come filled Jensen’s ass. He sighed and pulled out of Jensen. His come trickled down Jensen’s thighs so Jared got up to get a warm washcloth. He cleaned Jensen off and kissed the soft, freckled skin. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jensen mumbled. “And I love this bed.”

Jared laughed quietly. “You’re mine.” He bit and sucked Jensen’s neck to leave a hickey. “But don’t ever forget that I’m yours too.”

Jensen turned his head to smile sleepily. “I know. You’re so whipped.”

Jared pinched his ass and then pulled Jensen into him. He had a lot to make up for, but he wasn’t going to ever let Jensen forget that he loved him. Not again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> prompt me here or on [my tumblr](http://irrational-errotic-love.tumblr.com)


End file.
